Love notes
by Alice Yen
Summary: One-shots/Yullen. Basados en universos alternativos a la serie original, estos one shots narraran varias mini historias sobre la relacion entre Kanda Yuu y Allen Walker. Love note 1: ultimo aliento
1. Love note 1: Último aliento

HEY! ¿Me recuerdan? Tengo mucho tiempo sin publicar.  
En fin, he regresado con un One-shot de DGM y Yullen jaja he decidido desempolvar mi cuenta y volver a mi amor por la escritura. Aun no se cuando vaya a actualizar mis otras historias per problablemente sea luego de que publique el FF en el que he trabajado últimamente, no quiero publicar sin terminar por que no quiero volverlos a dejar colgando.  
En fin, realmente queria publicar algo asi que empece a escribir y la historia salio conforme iba escribiendo asi que lamento si hay faltas ademas que me costo mucho escribir por que este teclado esta en ingles. Tambien es mi primer one-shot y yaoi jaja  
planeo hacer mas one-shots sobre esta pareja cuando tenga el tiempo.  
Lamento haber dejado plantados a los que me leían hace tiempo y a los nuevos tratare de ser mas responsable.  
Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hoshino Katsura.  
Enjoy

Love notes n1.  
Último aliento  
12:20 Am.

Todo está oscuro, miro hacia el techo de la habitación en la que me encuentro y solo encuentro una inmensidad infinita de oscuridad.  
A mi lado no hay nadie, como siempre, mas sin embargo no sé cómo calmar esas ansias que tengo de que algún ser me acompañe pero no cualquiera; el…

Un dolor increíble en mi estómago me hace levantar de inmediato, esto ha pasado desde hace ya algún tiempo. Tal vez se deba a la falta de buenos alimentos en mi estómago ya que desde que salí corriendo de casa no he tenido ni una sola oportunidad de comer algo decente y eso ya hace un mes.  
Mi cuerpo está débil lo sé, una fiebre intermitente llega por las noches y no se va hasta el amanecer cuando decido que tengo que levantarme para trabajar en el día; No hay comida, no hay buenas horas de descanso.  
Me arrastro por el suelo en busca de alguna medicina, sé que aún me quedaba alguna de la vez en que tuve que robar una farmacia para tratar de calmar estas pesadas noches pero en medio de siluetas nocturnas y un dolor inmenso no logro hallar nada. 'ayuda' susurro pero mi voz solo hace eco en la habitación antes de que las siluetas desaparecieran y la oscuridad me llevara con ella.

9:24 AM  
Abro los ojos de un solo golpe, una exclamación sale de mis labios secos mientras me reincorporo en el suelo. Miro a mi alrededor, ya no hay oscuridad pero si una calma y una sensación de soledad que me dan ganas de llorar más me aguanto las lágrimas porque le había prometido a mi padre adoptivo antes de su muerte que iba a seguir caminado aunque todo se encontrara en un complete desastre…como ahora.  
'Toc toc toc' Suena la puerta del departamento de hotel en el que estoy viviendo, no he pagado ni un centavo desde hace una semana así que el propietario debe estar aquí para venir a sacarme. Me levanto lentamente mientras el sonido se repetía en la superficie de madera cada vez más desesperado  
-ya voy- Digo en voz alta aunque no sé de donde saque la fuerza para decir esas palabras.  
Tambaleando, llego a la puerta y la abro preparado para enfrentarme al enfurecido propietario; mas para mi sorpresa llego fue una sorpresa divina. –Kanda…-  
-Moyashi, debes venir conmigo- Su voz gloriosa y por supuesto enojada retumbo en mis oídos hasta casi hacerme caer.  
Él fue la razón de mi escape de casa, en mi nuevo "hogar" con mi nuevo tutor, el ser gay está prohibido y al yo confesarme en público durante una fiesta social provoco una Guerra en casa que fue el motive de mi escape.  
Paso hace al menos un mes y medio, yo ya llevaba más de un año mirando fijamente al hijo del socio de mi tutor. Su nombre: Yuu Kanda.  
Era más que obvio que era adoptado como yo, su tez asiática y cabellos negros como la noche lo delataban debido al contraste que tenía con la tez más morena y apellidos franceses de sus familiares cercanos. Y esa diferencia exótica lo era todo para mí.  
No me atrevía a confesarme debido a que sabía lo estricto que era Marian (mi tutor) referente a las relaciones además del poder social que mi familia y la de Kanda tenían, revelar mi sexualidad sería un caos.  
Pero fue en esa fiesta cuando le vi vestido en un traje oscuro que combinaba sus ojos y sus labios cerca de los míos en un beso que no podía darse que decidí mandarlo todo a la misma mierda y le grite en medio de la gente.  
-"Yuu Kanda, me gustas"- Solo escuche un 'oh' a mi alrededor y seguido de eso, murmuro, ninguno que mostrara simpatía por el acto arriesgado que acababa de cometer.  
En cuestión de segundos mi maestro me tomo de los brazos y Kanda desvió su mirada fría a mi persona, parecía desprecio, si eso… mi amor me despreciaba mientras que yo era vergonzosamente arrastrado entre la multitud hacia a paliza que me esperaba luego.  
Pero si me despreciaba ¿Que hacia aquí? ¿Como me encontró?...  
Allí estaba el en este nuevo y lamentable presente, viéndome enfermo y miserable ¿acaso se burlaría de mí?  
-Kanda ¿que haces aquí? ¿Marian te mando a buscarme?-  
-No, Marian no tiene ningún interés en saber dónde estás- Respondió el en una voz serena como si no le sorprendiera mi estado, a cambio sus palabras golpearon en mi pecho como una bala, sabía que mi tutor no era preocupado por mí pero aun así no deseaba su odio. –Vine por mis propios métodos, mis propias razones-  
-¿Te burlaras de mí?- Prácticamente escupí las palabras aunque no podía despreciarle…no, yo lo amaba.  
-Nada de eso, vengo ayudarte pedazo de idiota ¿Me dejaras pasar?-  
Quería responder algo grosero y sacarlo de mi vista pero… simplemente me hice a un lado y deje que el entrara en mi pobre habitación de motel.  
Todo estaba sucio y desordenado, la cama llena del sudor de mis fiebres nocturnas y en el suelo había un líquido verdoso, tal vez de alguna medicina que tire por la noche al desmayarme.  
-Interesante estilo de vida- Comento Kanda antes de darse vuelta y mirarme, sus ojos tan perfectos traían a mí una sensación que mi cuerpo apenas podía tolerar, tambaleé de nuevo pero un sucio sofá me salvo de llegar a tocar el piso.  
-¿Que deseas?- Le pregunte evitando su cara perfecta, como la cara del ángel caído que te dio la destrucción.  
-A ti- Respondió el haciendo que mi aliento se detuviera un instante provocando un mareo inoportuno.  
-¿A mí? ¿qué clase de broma es esta? - Le dije aun sin mirarlo, con una voz más dulce de la que pretendía.  
-Estuve pensando mucho en la noche de la fiesta, tu confesión de adolescente desesperada de ese día hacia mi…-  
-No estoy para bromitas idiotas, Bakanda- Interrumpí sin deseos de escuchar lo demás  
-¿Puedes esperar que termine?- Replico Kanda en voz alta, tal alta que mi cuerpo salto aunque estaba seguro que ni siquiera llego a grito. –Fue estúpido lo que hiciste, arriesgaste todo por un momento de debilidad, ahora vives en desgracia por ello tan solo mírate, no puedes levantar la cabeza sin que vayas a desmayarte, vives en una porquería cuando con el Sr Cross tenías cualquier lujo que se te antojara, todo por tu pequeño show…- Iba a hablar en ese momento, no tenía las fuerza ni las ganas para tolerar un regaño además del que ya me daba la vida por no haber nacido "correcto"; pero sus palabras siguientes borraron todo de mi cerebro- No podías decirme tus sentimientos en secreto, en un sitio oscuro solo para nosotros, allí…solo allí yo hubiera podido decir que si y protegerte del desgraciado mundo-  
'¿Qué? 'Pensé pero mis palabras no salieron, solo mi mirada se levantó de nuevo hacia su perfección pero estaba vez soportando la vista con el peso de la curiosidad. Kanda suspiro.  
-Veras, niño idiota- Si, me dijo así sin ningún tipo de delicadeza – Sabia que yo te gustaba desde el principio, nunca fuiste nada discreto, fue muy molesto en un principio ¿sabes? Todos tus pequeños actos hacia mi eran de lo más molestos pero… jamás nadie había hecho tales cosas por mí- En ese momento sus palabras se acallaron y solo el silencio reino entre nosotros.  
Yo no sabía qué hacer, jamás espere esas palabras y odiarme a mí mismo por ser tan obvio era solo otra raya más en la cebra de odio personal que cargaba a mi espalda.  
-Quiero sacarte de aquí- Volvió a decir el con un tono más calmado pero sin suavizar la expresión fría de su rostro- Levanta tus cosas, te llevare a mi hotel y me encargare de ti-  
-No necesito tu lastima- Comencé a decir, aun sin sonar lo suficientemente duro pero a juzgar por su expresión el mensaje llego de igual manera –Si haces esto solo para no tener un cargo de conciencia pues pierdes tu tiempo, si yo vivo o muero no es tu problema ni de nadie, ya me acostumbre a estar solo-  
-Ves que si eres un complete estúpido?- Me respondió a él y se acercó más jamás supe su intensión ya que mi rabia interior lanzo mi cuerpo hacia él, dispuesto a descargarse de todo ese peso que había empezado por su culpa pero de nuevo mi cuerpo debilucho no lo aguanto y la oscuridad fue lo único que llegue a alcanzar.

1:07pm  
Desperté lentamente como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, lo primero que vi fue el color blanco del techo y una luz brillante sobre mí. De inmediato, el olor a antisépticos y alcohol llego a mi nariz lo que me hizo darme cuenta que estaba en un hospital.  
Levante mi mano y vi que de esta salían unos tubos que daban paso a un líquido transparente y al moverme pude sentir una fuerza en mí que desde hacía varias semanas creía perdida; Intente levantarme pero un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza me hizo caer de nuevo en el colchón de la camilla.  
-No te levantes, moyashi- Escuche su voz de nuevo, tal vez el sueño no había terminado pero al girar mi cabeza note la presencia de mi ángel caído nuevamente a mi lado. Su mirada era dura pero por un momento pude notar algo de preocupación.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunte lo mas estúpido pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para decirle.  
-En el hospital- Respondió el con impaciencia pero al ver la posición de sus labios me di cuenta que algo más pasaba por su mente que le impedía hacer sus tan comunes comentarios groseros. –Tienes gastritis por la falta de comida y una posible infección en la sangre, lo más probable es que sea anemia pero aún están haciendo exámenes-  
-ah…- Respondí sin muchas ganas, la verdad es que mi degradada condición de salud no era una sorpresa para mí.  
-¿te has acostado con alguien este último mes? Allen- Eso si era una sorpresa para mí, 1) Las relaciones era lo último que se me pasaba por la cabeza en mi miseria, 2) ¿Eso que le importaba a el? 3) ¿A que venía esa pregunta en medio de todo eso? 4) ¿Me acaba de llamar Allen? Creo que el debió adivinar mis pensamientos al ver mi rostro por que de inmediato dijo. –Eso puede ayudar bastante a los médicos a saber tu condición de salud, claro, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo- Su última frase sonó a mentira o tal vez las drogas hacían algún efecto en mi porque al responderle 'no' pude notar que su cuerpo se relajaba.

3:32 PM  
Había comido por fin comida decente y me sentía lo suficientemente bien para sentarme y leer un libro que la enfermera me había traído antes de llevarse la bandeja con los platos sucios. Yo aún tenía hambre y la joven chica, tal vez de veintitantos, se ofreció amablemente a traerme más en cuanto pudiera pero se había tardado más de lo que esperaba y tenía el presentimiento que Kanda había hecho algo para intimidarla¿Celos? No, para nada.  
El había desaparecido hacia 20 minutos a atender una llamada telefónica que por lo que pude captar era del Sr Tiedoll, su padre.  
-Sr Walker, su comida- La amable enfermera había vuelto con un tazón de sopa y un par de biscochos para mí. La chica, que según su placa en el uniforme se llamaba Anna, me veía con cierta curiosidad maternal tal vez por mi estado o por lo que los demás siempre me veían, mi cabello pálido y marca de nacimiento en mi ojo derecho, pero sus palabras fueron del otro mundo- Su novio se preocupa mucho por usted, ahora mismo está hablando con su médico. Usted se pondrá bien, Allen-  
-Oh gracias- Comente con duda, debía de aclarar que Kanda no era mi novio pero algo en sus ojos me hacía pensar que mejor era dejarlo así, mas importante era porque tenía ¿tristeza?

3:58PM  
Kanda al fin regreso pero yo no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con él, o siquiera verle.  
Coloque mi libro junto a los nuevos platos sucios y me dispuse a intentar dormir o al menos fingirlo solo para no tener que volver a cruzar palabra con mi ángel.  
Al poco tiempo, sentí que él se tiraba en el sofá cercano a mi cama y podía sentir también su mirada clavada en mí, todo mi cuerpo me tentaba a abrir los ojos pero eso no lo podía permitir así que me dedique a rezar por que el no notara que en realidad estaba consciente.  
-Oh Allen- Susurro mi nombre de manera que parecía confundirse con el aire, lleno de amor como en mis sueños, tal vez si me había quedado dormido- De verdad que eres un grandísimo idiota, durante mucho tiempo te busque y tú solo te quedabas lamentándote, tal vez fue mi culpa yo debí ir tras de ti esa noche pero…no pude y ahora puedo perderte para siempre-  
Abrí los ojos, sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara y el aire dejara de circular correctamente. El me miro, con sorpresa y luego solo cerro los ojos unos segundos que parecieron interminables antes de que volviera a pronunciar palabra.  
-Yo hubiera dicho que sí, que quería compartir mi vida contigo esa noche, puedes creerlo o no pero me gustas, tu simpatía, tu sonrisa, tus ojo tristes...Todo lo que te hace tú me gusta. No puedo hablar de sentimientos fácilmente pero desde esa noche no sales de mi mente y me duermo pensando en cómo te decía estas palabras.-  
-Kanda yo…-  
-Esta noche nos iremos de aquí cuando recuperes más fuerzas- Sin dejarme decir nada más, él se levantó con su habitual pose de orgullo y tras arreglar un poco su sobretodo de cuero salió de la habitación de un portazo como si realmente estuviera enojado pero yo no podía descifrar de que.

6:00 PM  
El sol se empezaba a ocultar por la ventana, no había vuelto a ver a mi ángel de la destrucción durante 2 horas pero si había recibido la visita de varios médicos y especialistas, me dijeron que de alguna manera había contraído una infección en la sangre y que era potencialmente mortal si no se tomaba el cuidado necesario, que debía quedarme días en el hospital si era necesario para no peligrar mi vida. Yo asentí, tal vez moriría pero esa noticia no era en especial trauman te para mí por el contrario, luego de que los médicos se fueron mi mente solo se quedó pensando en donde Kanda se encontraría.  
Tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ponerme de pie, así que lo hice y de un jalón me quite los tubos y agujas que reposaban en mi mano, dejándome un ardor en esta que paso a los pocos minutos.  
Me vestí con la ropa sucia que tenía antes de llegar aquí y salí en busca de Kanda con las palabras del médico resonando por mi cabeza.  
'Potencialmente mortal' 'Tener mucho cuidado' 'Permanecer en el hospital' Al Diablo con eso. Sí quería pasar mis últimos días con Kanda lo haría, ya había mandado mi vida al basurero ¿por qué no pasar mis últimos días con la persona que amo?  
Lo encontré unos minutos después, él estaba fumando (no sabía que lo hacía) En el estacionamiento de ese dichoso hospital, llame su nombre y el volteo. No sé qué esperaba pero su rostro no mostro ninguna reacción inusual, ni siquiera sorpresa por verme de pie.  
-Tardaste, moyashi- Dijo tirando su colilla al suelo y apagándola con su pie. Podría verlo hacer eso toda la vida y jamás cansarme, creo que si estaba enamorado.  
-Recibí la visita de los médicos, dijeron que mi condición era delicada-  
-Lo sé- Comento el acercándose a mi lentamente y antes de que yo pudiera retroceder o hacer alguna protesta, su brazo paso por mi espalda y sus labios se unieron a los míos. Sabia a cigarrillo y alcohol barato, todo lo contrario a lo que había pensado. Tal vez él estaba borracho y por eso hacia esto pero a pesar de esa idea o de lo repugnante que podían ser aquellos sabores en la boca de cualquiera, en la de él sabían al cielo.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero al separarnos podía ver su rostro ardía igual que el mío pero yo jamás me vería tan sensual.  
Note que varias personas nos veían sorprendidos pero eso no importaba, los comentarios ya no importaban, solo estábamos él y yo en ese congestionado estacionamiento. Lo mire a los ojos y una sonrisa de esas sarcásticas y maliciosas marco su rostro, ambos teníamos el mismo plan en la mente; Nos tomamos de la mano y salimos huyendo de allí.

11:25 PM  
Las paredes del hotel eran muy diferentes en comparación a las de la habitación del motel barato donde me había hospedado las últimas semanas, de hecho todo era diferente. Era un cuarto lujoso como los que acostumbraba a ver cuando estaba bajo la tutela de Marian Cross y las que Kanda de seguro estaría mas acostumbrado que yo.  
Me levante de la cama sintiéndome cansado y con falta de aire pero no por no haber comido o pasado todo el día en pequeños trabajos, sino por tanta actividad física de las últimas horas.  
Busque mis medicinas en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, que esta vez no era robado sino comprada y las tome una a una hasta que la pesadez de mi cuerpo se aliviano un poco.  
Voltee a la cama y Kanda seguía dormido, agotado probablemente pero su rostro era de serenidad, sus cabellos largos (muchos considerarían que demasiado largos para un hombre) estaban regados por el colchón y su torso era lo único que evidenciaba la desnudez que tenía bajo las sabanas…Era un verdadero ángel.  
Me coloque la ropa y me acerque para darle un beso en su frente –Gracias- Susurre con lágrimas de nuevo en mis ojos y tomando la su mano fuertemente con la mía –Por darme un el mejor último aliento- Sonreí y me largue de allí, no sin antes admirar nuestros cuerpos desnudos, abrazados sobre la cama…

Bueno, jajajaja ¿que tal? Yo no se que tal quedo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutados, para ser algo escribi de la nada….  
Espero verlos pronto y recibir comentarios!  
Se les quiere!  
Don't kill me


	2. Love note 2: Gravedad

**Gravedad**

"no importa cuánto tiempo pase lejos de él siempre regresa, siempre encuentro el camino de vuelta a su lado y, aunque me resista, siempre caigo en su trampa voluntariamente. Nunca le ha costado mucho esfuerzo o tiempo el volverme a tener en sus brazos"

El dolor invade mi cuerpo en una constante lucha interna, la guerra se lleva a cabo por controlarme ¿Debo rendirme y desvanecer? O ¿Solo debo lucha aunque el dolor termine por matarme? Siempre cuando me encuentro en el borde de la inconsciencia y la realidad veo su rostro. Un ceño fruncido, largos cabellos del color de la noche, labios suaves que dejan salir a los mil demonios en cada palabra, facciones delicadas, cuerpo fuerte como el hierro y esos ojos… Ojos que guardan la dureza del hielo más frio para ocultarle al mundo el dolor más profundo de su alma.

¿Un ángel? ¡No! Él es un demonio. Él es aquel que causa en mi pecho opresión, causa que mi garganta se cierre y mis labios formen una curva triste mientras las lágrimas luchas por salir; él quien me volvió su payaso, uno triste y abandonado.

Mi último recuerdo de él es cuando se marchó. Tenía la oportunidad de salir de nuestra prisión, la orden oscura que jugó con su cuerpo a sus anchas y le separó de la persona que más amaba. Se fue en un halo de luz, una puerta que yo mismo abrí y le deje irse con la persona a quien dedicó su vida para así jamás volverlo a ver.

Su felicidad, su tranquilidad, eso es lo único que me mantiene en calma. Si lo pienso bien él está mejor sin mí y yo sin él, de todas maneras él es un arrogante espadachín y yo el niño maldito que le fastidia la vida. Ahora puedo vivir en mis desgracia sin preocuparme por él o por alguien más y si muero sé que no me extrañará ya que esta con quien ha buscado por vidas mientras que yo volveré a ver a Mana y a mi maestro; así es como debe de ser. Caminos diferentes nos separan y mientras esté bien tendré consuelo, como un techo que arropa mi tormenta.

"Algo siempre me devuelve a ti".

Maquillaje para simular felicidad, traje gracioso para ocultar quien soy, trucos extraños para divertir al público…

El público… ¡oh no! ¿Es una ilusión? Cabello negro, expresiones frías, cuerpo fuerte como el hierro, ojos de hielo que me miran a mí.

Disimula, tal vez no te reconozca ¿Qué hace Kanda aquí? Estaba en Italia, de eso estoy seguro ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta?

Todo iba bien, el seguiría su camino pero como siempre los demonios atacaron a plena luz del día forzándome a develar quien soy. Algunos me confundieron con un ángel pero en realidad yo también soy un demonio.

Pude ver su rostro, su sorpresa, me miraba a mí y mi frágil fuerza se rompió. Intenté huir en cuanto pude pero él me atrapó, estaba encima de mí, de nuevo estaba conmigo en carne y hueso; en ese mismo instante no quería sino estar con él por la eternidad.

Lamento ser tan egoísta y anhelar tu compañía. En algún momento debo de irme pero me encantó verte, incluso puedo sentir que puedo tener algo de felicidad antes de desaparecer. Aunque sean pequeños instantes puedo dejarme caer en ti como si fueras la misma gravedad que atrae lo que quiere volar libre al suelo.

"Algo siempre me devuelve a ti y nunca tarda demasiado"


	3. Love note 3: Monster

Monster

¿Si me miro al espejo realmente podré encontrarme? ¿Mis ojos seguirán siendo cafés y no dorados? ¿Mi cabello será blanco y no negro? ¿Mi nombre seguirá siendo Allen? Dicen que a veces se lleva una vida enterar saber quién eres pero creo que eso no es suficiente para mí.

El sol de la mañana amenazaba con entrar sin importar que las densas ventanas de la habitación del motel estuviesen cerradas y el normalmente tranquilizador cantar de los pájaros ahora sonaba como molestos cantos de demonios a mis oídos, supongo que el que tuviera una fuerte resaca no me ayudaba a percibir lo bonito del mundo. No, no era la resaca, era la inmensa oscuridad que crecía dentro de mí.

Me levante con pensar apartando las ya desordenadas blancas sabanas y me senté en la orilla de la cama para ver a la nada. Sentía como delgados mechones de cabello ocultaban mi vista pero aun así realmente no me importaba, si me quedaba de esa manera por siempre no me importaba ya que por lo menos sabía que aún era yo. Instintivamente gire mi rostro hacia el gran espejo a un lado de la habitación, en este se veía un chico cansado con gigantes ojeras oscuras contrastando su rostro pálido, cabello desordenado como si cada hebra quisiera escapar, labios quebrados en una expresión de tristeza y su torso desnudo hacia ver dos cosas; la primera: El chico no había comido bien desde hacía varios meses. La segunda: llevaba una gran carga, no física sino emocional, sobre sus menudos hombros.

Tarde varios segundos en darme cuenta que aquel fantasma en vida era yo mismo y de inmediato sentí lastima y nostalgia por quien fui, aquel chico alegre que jamás se rendiría, y que probablemente jamás volverá.

Los labios del muchacho en el espejo empezaron a temblar pero antes de que algo más pasara una mano salió del océano blanco que era la cama para tomar su brazo con fuerza y el hecho de que sentí ese mismo contacto en mi propio brazo me hizo salir de mi ensoñación deprimente, trayéndome a la realidad y desviando mis ojos del chico anima al semi-dios de cabellos oscuros con ojos amenazadoramente atractivos que estaba a mi lado.

-Kanda…- Susurre y todos los recuerdos de la apasionada noche anterior me golpearon con fuerza, haciendo que mi cabeza empezara a retumbar como si estuviese a punto de explotar.

-Otra vez estar pensado idioteces- Me reclamó él en una voz demasiado alta en mi percepción. De inmediato quite mi mano de su agarre y me la lleve a la cabeza, cerré los ojos esperando que la presión en mi cráneo disminuyera aunque esta parecía solo aumentar.

-Ahora no por favor- Mis palabras solo salieron de mi boca, no sé si sonó bien, alegre, triste o molesto pero supongo que por la mirada de mi compañero fue una combinación de las últimas dos.

-¿Cuándo podré verte mirarte a ti mismo sin que pareciera que lloraras o te lanzaras de una ventana?- El parecía hablar desde su frustración para conmigo, sabía perfectamente que estaba más preocupado por mí que enojado pero sus palabras sonaron como cuchillos a mi alma ¿de verdad creía que así iba a ayudarme? 

_(Nada puede ayudarte, Allen)_

-¡Basta!- Me levanté de la cama de golpe, sentía que si no lo hacía iba a ahogarme allí mismo -¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa por mi cabeza? Dices amarme pero no sabes quién soy, ni siquiera yo sé quién soy ¿Cómo podrías entender eso? ¡Eres perfecto!-

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos, sabía que no debí de decir lo último, si algo me había unido a Kanda este último tiempo era que en él existía una pequeña posibilidad que pudiera comprender mi confusión. Él podría ser fuerte, valiente, alguien que apenas demuestra sentimientos pero yo sabía que por dentro él tampoco tenía una idea clara de quien era ahora o si, incluso, debería de estar vivo.

Pensar en ello, en todo lo que había pasado mi compañero y verle tratando de ayudarme mientras que yo mismo me dejaba caer, lejos de hacerme sentir mejor y más fuerte, de hacerme sentir que debía de seguir sus pasos, solo hizo el vacío en mi pecho más profundo.

_No respiro_

Kanda se levantó de la cama, se colocó los pantalones negros que casi siempre llevaba y se acercó a mí cuidadosamente, como si yo fuera un animal que no quisiera espantar. El mirarlo se me hizo eterno, su cuerpo bien formado, las cicatrices casi invisibles de batallas recientes, su cabello desordenado cayendo hasta su cintura, todo él era lo que me mantenía de pie como el barco que protege a un marinero en sus aventuras por un furioso océano pero, de esa misma manera, temía de hundirlo conmigo.

Sus manos finalmente tocaron mi piel, formando electricidad por donde sus dedos pasaban y nuevamente sentí ese ardor en las mejillas; maldita sea ¿porque tenía que ser yo quien se mostraba tan fácilmente ante un simple toque?

-Si pudieras verte como yo te miro-

Subí la cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada, era esa que daba en casos tan poco comunes, en ella demostraba todo lo que pensaba y el solo verla me pareció abrumador pero no pude apartarme. Pude ver en él sinceridad, amor, deseo pero también tristeza, preocupación y la más molesta de todas, lastima. Fruncí el ceño pero antes de poder hablar el continuó con sus palabras.

-Te sacrificas por todos, tratas de salvarnos una y otra vez sin importar nada, eres valiente, comprensivo, iluminas la vida de quienes te conocen al punto de que hasta un extraño llega a querer sacrificarse para hacerte feliz- En este punto él se pauso, frunció su propio ceño, sabía que las últimas palabras que había dicho le hacían enojar de celos pero se contenía para poder tranquilizarme; Respiró profundo y suspiró –Sin ti yo no hubiera continuado con vida y luchando día a día, tu eres la razón por la cual existen en mi todas esas cosas que admiras y si soy fuerte es para ayudarte a llevar tu carga. Tal vez nuestras historias jamás sean las mismas, lo mío es el pasado y lo tuyo el presente, sin embargo –El tomo mi mejilla y yo sentí mi rostro calentarse al tiempo que mi cabeza empezaba a palpitar al mismo ritmo acelerado de mi corazón- No puedo luchar por ti si tú mismo te dejar vencer, ese maldito ser que escuchas en tu mente no puede ganarte, no puedes dejar que lo haga. El mundo merece que te quedes en él, yo no viviré en un mundo donde tú no existas, eso puedes escribirlo-

Perdí el aliento por sus palabras y quise, de verdad quise decirle que lo haría, decirle que lucharía y ganaría por él, que nuestro final sería feliz pero ¿Qué final va de la mano con la felicidad?

Me acerque a él y me acurruque a su cuerpo, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro de manera que mi nariz pudiera absorber todo su olor y le abrace tan fuerte que creí que mis brazos se romperían alrededor de sus músculos

_No puedes estar con él, lo vas a destruir._

Mi cabeza palpitaba aún más rápido y mi cuerpo estaba empezando a sentirse débil. Cerré los ojos como en un intento estúpido por no desmayarme y hacer que el momento durara un poco más.

_Tienes miedo y por eso quieres llevarlo contigo._

_Lu_chaba por no perder la conciencia por miedo a que Neah tomara mi lugar e hiciera daño. Ese solo pensamiento hacia que mi pecho doliera como si me estuvieran apuñalando el corazón pero en algún momento mientras vagaba entre mis malos pensamientos los labios de Kanda encontraron los míos y me besaron de manera deseosa, con cuidado como si quiera fusionarse a mí para no romperme.

_Destrúyelo_

El dolor de cabeza parecía bajar de intensidad y a pesar de que mi corazón seguía acelerado por el tacto pude encontrar placer en medio de tanta oscuridad. Me aferré al cuerpo de Kanda y él al mío y sin despegar nuestros labios iniciamos de nuevo el camino hacia la cama. Si había alguien en el mundo que pudiera hacerme bien era él, si había alguien por quien quería intentar vivir era él, no quería dejarlo ir aunque eso nos matara a ambos.

_Al final somos iguales_

Kanda es el único barco que llevaría conmigo hasta las profundidades del océano.

_Tú también eres un __monstruo._


	4. Love note 4: La primera nevada

**N/A**: Este fic está basado en la época moderna, espero que les guste~ decidí hacer algo más tranquilo y alegre esta vez, disfrútenlo y no se olviden de comentar lo que piensan pues eso me ayuda muchísimo. Se les quiere

**La primera nevada.**

El frío empieza a calarse por mis huesos, ya desde hace alrededor de una semana que el frío del invierno ha hecho acto de presencia anunciando su llegada.

Camino lentamente entre las personas, algunas de ellas apresuradas, otras concentradas en las vidrieras de las tiendas y otras felices de sentir que la navidad llegará; Navidad, es el mismo día de mi cumpleaños o mejor dicho el mismo día del aniversario de mi renacimiento ¿debería yo estar doblemente feliz porque esa fecha se acerque? Tal vez, pero sinceramente dentro de mí no existe más que una angustia penetrante, recuerdos que borrar sobre ese día el cual también fue el día en que perdí a mi ser más querido.

-Tenga, una invitación al festival- Un chico de tal vez 9 o 10 años prácticamente se abalanzó hacia mí para entregarme una hoja de papel interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, apenas si pude agarrarla en medio de mi sorpresa que cuando fijé de nuevo la mirada el niño ya se había ido, probablemente buscando a más personas las cuales "atacar".

Suspiré cansado y bajé la mirada hacia el papel que recién me habían dado. Era de color beige y estaba algo arrugado pero las letras en el estaban cuidadosamente hechas.

"_Festival de invierno._

_Invita a alguien especial a ver la primera nevada del año, en la plaza central este viernes a las 7:30 PM._

_Música y comida gratis, no faltes._"

Admito que no fue la mejor de las ideas, mezclarme con los demás seres humanos siempre había significado peligro, algo prohibido. Sin embargo la última frase llamó mi atención y como si de un impulso se tratara mi estómago comenzó a rugir pidiendo que fuese alimentado.

Miré hacia un reloj que se encontraba detrás de una vitrina, era poco más del medio día, tal vez si podría ir después de todo. Además creía que merecía un descanso.

El único problema consistía en que ese tipo de festivales eran especiales para parejas, muchos iban allí con sus novias o novios para cortejarlos, incluso pedir su mano en matrimonio. Los que ya estaban casados iban a "revivir el amor" e incluso los infieles buscaban el perdón en la esperada nevada. Y ¿yo? No tengo a nadie en especial, ni siquiera puedo decir que puedo buscar a mis mejores amigos para que me acompañasen pero de seguro tenían mejores cosas que hacer que algo tan banal.

Si era banal, estúpido ¿Qué tenía de especial ver caer la nieve por primera vez en el año? Luego todos se aburrirían y la aborrecerían, deseando que el invierno pase rápido y llegue la primavera. Reí para mis adentros y estuve a punto de botar a la basura el panfleto en mi mano cuando algo pasó por mi cabeza.

Kanda.

Ahora si reí con fuerza, al punto que las personas a mi alrededor se giraron para mirarme como si estuvieran mirando un loco o a una ballena danzante en medio de un desierto. ¿Cómo creería yo que Kanda aceptaría venir conmigo a un festival tan idiota? Además, como ya mencioné eso es para enamorados y él y yo… bueno…

Me guardé el papel en el bolsillo, esperando olvidar el asunto pronto y me dispuse volver a casa.

…

No lo olvidé.

Estaba haciendo algo de té caliente para aliviar el frio cuando saqué por decimoquinta vez la invitación del bolsillo. Miré la ventana y supe que se acercaba el final de la tarde y tal vez si solo dejaba que el tiempo pasara, me convencería a mí mismo de que no pude ir porque se me hizo tarde; si, eso haría.

-¿Qué es eso?- La voz fría de mi compañero me sacó de mis pensamientos. Kanda estaba frente a mí, sudado y sin una camiseta que lo cubriera lo que hacía que sus tatuajes prácticamente brillaran en la habitación. ¿Cómo no se estaba helando? Tal vez el frio si era su medio ambiente natural después de todo.

-No es nada- Guarde de nuevo el papel en mi bolsillo y fingí normalidad al ir a servir el té para ambos -¿Entrenando de nuevo? Deberías de darle un descanso a tu cuerpo-

El no respondió, solo se quedó mirándome mientras yo terminaba de servir la bebida. Podía sentir su mirada penetrante tras mi nuca, estaba tratando de hurgar en mis pensamientos y yo solo deseaba que lo dejara en paz, que no se enterara que yo era alguien lo suficientemente infantil y patético como para pasar el día pensando en una festividad vaga.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó al final. No, Kanda no dejaría las cosas ir cuando sospechaba algo así que solo me gire, camine hasta él y le entregué su taza al tiempo que fingí una sonrisa.

-No es nada, ya te lo dije, cosas sin importancia- Giré para buscar ahora mi bebida cuando sentí que su cuerpo se abalanzaba contra el mío y en unos pocos segundos saco la invitación de mi bolsillo. Maldito poderes de súper ninja japonés.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó luego de haberlo leído, mostrándome lo que tenía en sus manos de forma recriminatoria.

-Pues lo que lees, BaKanda. Es una propaganda para un festival esta noche-

-Y ¿esto hace que tengas esa cara de perro mojado?-

Su comentario fue sarcástico, obviamente ya que es su lenguaje favorito, y ya yo sabía lo que él pudiera pensar de todo eso pero aun así me molestó, como si hubiese algo importante y obvio que él no estuviese viendo. Sin embargo no exploté hacia él en el momento solo le di una mala mirada.

-No tengo cara de perro mojado- Me acerque y le quité el papel de sus manos y ya que sabía de su existencia no tenía caso ocultarle mis intenciones al respecto. –Me gustaría ir al festival y ver la primera nevada… contigo-

Pensé que se reiría, que me insultaría, que se enojaría y empezaría a decirme nombres pero Kanda simplemente se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la habitación.

Eso sí me molestó.

-¿Me estas ignorando?-

-Esas cosas son para parejas tontas de adolescentes, Moyashi- Respondió como si estuviese muy cansado- Pero…-

-Cierto, son parejas tontas de adolescentes pero son parejas si se aman, parejas verdaderas- Corté sus palabras en medio de un ataque de furia y él solo giró su rostro con una creciente molestia reflejada en sus ojos-

-¿Me permites terminar?-

-¡No!- prácticamente le grité –Es tonto pero es lo que hacen las personas normales por las personas que les importan. Se perfectamente que a ti esas cosas te valen una mierda, sé que yo te valgo una mierda. Solo estamos atrapados en uno con el otro por placer o conveniencia. El problema es que yo no solo te veo a ti de esa manera, yo realmente me enamorado ¿sabes?-

Nunca antes había planeado decir que amaba a mi compañero de cuarto, y de cama, en voz alta. Jamás pensé que mis sentimientos fueran así de importante y creía que si solamente lo tenía por momentos sería suficiente; pero obviamente no fue así. Una simple festividad me hacía querer más de nosotros, quería que mis sentimientos se vieran a través de mis ojos en vez de tener que ocultar y por sobre todo quería ser correspondido.

Kanda parecía más agotado de lo normal, como si dentro de sí muchos pensamientos estuvieran revoloteando y en medio de eso yo me acobardé, ya no quería saber de él -Allen yo no…-

Sin decir nada me moví, tome mi abrigo y salí disparado hacía la puerta.

-¿A dónde carajos vas? ¿Quieres escucharme?- Sentía la voz dura de Kanda siguiéndome por el departamento pero yo solo quería apartarlo. Tomé mis llaves, abrí la puerta y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en el pasillo.

-¡Moyashi!- Su voz desaparecía tras de mí, supongo que por primera vez el frio del clima le había afectado y salir así del departamento a una calle pre-nevada era suicidio. Celebre tristemente por dentro mi victoria, ahora podría estar solo.

…..

La gente se movía hacia todos lados, se escuchaban risas tontas de chicas a quienes sus amados les acababan de decir un cumplido, también habían niños jugando, vendedores ambulantes, parejas que trataban de alejarse lo más posibles del público para compartir un beso y yo, solo en uno de los bancos más alejados, tratando de esconderme entre las pocas sombras que daban las luces que ahora adornaban la plaza para darle inicio a la navidad.

¿Qué hago aquí?

Luego de salir del departamento empecé a caminar sin rumbo, perdido en mis pensamientos depresivos de que nadie iba a amarme como yo amaba, de que siempre perdería a quienes quería con el alma y de repente llegue hasta aquí, al famoso festival que lo desencadenó todo.

De inmediato me sentí incomodo pero no me fui, solo me senté a mirar el atardecer y el calor de la gente que parecía no llegar hasta mí puesto que sentía un frio terrible y no precisamente por el clima.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto por una nevada?

Parece que dije eso en voz alta pues una chica decidió sentarse a mi lado y darle respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Se dice que si ves la primera nevada con un ser querido esa relación durara para siempre- La chica parecía emocionada pues sus ojos brillaban del solo hecho de decir aquellas palabras –Por eso muchos vienen aquí con sus novios o incluso invitan a quienes les gustan para tener una oportunidad, otros, como en mi caso venimos aquí para comprometernos-

Mire a la chica y esta me dedico un guiño pero opto por seguir hablando al ver mi cara de confusión.

-Sé que es loco pero planeo pedirle matrimonio a mi novio cuando caiga la primera nevada, estoy muy nerviosa. Dicen que una chica debe esperar a que el hombre dé el primer paso pero yo no soy de las que esperan- La sonrisa de la desconocida se amplió más y sentí que por dentro me consumía el extraño sentimiento de la envidia -¿Tu con quien estas?-

Suspiré debatiéndome en que contestar aunque al parecer mi expresión habló por si sola.

-Estas solo ¿Peleaste con quien amas?- La expresión infantil de la mujer me hizo pensar en las princesas inocentes de Disney que creen que todo gira alrededor de una relación; lamentablemente esta vez tenía razón.

-Yo lo amo pero el no a mi así que no hay nada que hacer- Dije con pesar, sorprendiéndome de hablar al respecto en voz alta y con una extraña.

-¿Él te dijo que no te ama?-

-No pero…-

-Entonces lo estás deduciendo, no es seguro que "no te ame"- Incluso hizo las comillas con sus dedos.

-Lo conozco-

-Creo que solo son suposiciones, si él no te lo ha dicho claramente es porque existe la posibilidad de que si te quiera y tú eres quien se cierra- Me miro como si fuera mi madre y antes de que le contestara una voz masculina llamó su nombre.

-Oh es mi novio- La chica se levantó con entusiasmo pero antes de correr a los brazos del chico me dijo- Ve con él, celebren la primera nevada juntos y todo estará bien-

El plan sonaba estúpido pero de repente sentí deseos de estar con Kanda. Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número pero nadie contestó, marqué de nuevo unas dos veces pero con el mismo resultado.

-Maldito BaKanda…-

-¿A quién llamas BaKanda?- Su voz me hizo girar tan rápido que sentí un leve mareo, por un momento creí que era una ilusión pero allí estaba, con un abrigo negro, su cabello recogido y al menos 5 hot dogs en la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Buscándote- El japonés se sentó donde antes estuvo la chica y me entrego la comida que tenía en sus manos; rayos ¿Cómo sabía que tenía hambre?

-Siempre tienes hambre-

-¿Qué?- ¿Ahora lee mentes?

-Tienes una cara de estúpido, de seguro te estabas preguntando eso – Dijo de modo casual mientras se arreglaba en su asiento, yo solo baje la mirada y me dispuse a comer uno de los hot dogs que me había traído- Además, te conozco-

Sus últimas palabras me dejaron en medio de un mordisco, giré a verlo pero él tenía la vista fijada en el cielo.

-Te estuve llamando-

-Lo sé, mi teléfono no dejó de vibrar por un rato-

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo? Espera ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?-

-Te conozco-

De nuevo esas palabras, mis mejillas se pusieron ardientes y las memorias de lo que paso antes de yo llegar aquí empezaron a pesar en mi cabeza.

-Lamento lo que paso en el departamento, yo no…-

-Eso es porque eras idiota-

-¿Has venido a insultarme?- Suspiré hondo resistiendo las ganas de alejarme de nuevo pero las siguientes palabras de mi compañero me clavaron en mi lugar.

-Básicamente, simplemente me gritaste y te fuiste sin dejarme hablar, ni siquiera di una respuesta formal a tu propuesta cuando tú ya pensaste que sería negativa…-

Recordándolo, creo que fue así, tal vez la chica tiene razón…

-…Te enfureciste conmigo, te confesaste y luego te fuiste como un niño dando una pataleta. Ahora ¿me dejas hablar?-

El recordar lo que le había dicho mi manera de actuar hizo que mis mejillas enrojecieran aún más, pero con suerte el pensaría que era el frio, a menos que si me conociera tanto como dice.

-Esto es tonto, algo en lo que solo creen los adolescentes y los ilusos, ver la nieve caer no hace que automáticamente tu relación dure por siempre, eso lo crearon solo para mantener la esperanza en débiles corazones. Sin embargo, leyenda o no, me gustaría verla contigo.-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos -¿Cómo sabias eso?-

-Yo si escucho, tú no porque eres un Moyashi. Si tanto querías venir podías habérmelo pedido simplemente, no torturarte todo el día, aunque por lo visto soy el malo de tu cuento, me di cuenta cuando supusiste que no correspondía a tus sentimientos-

-¿No es así?- En ese momento, bajo su mirada del cielo y me miró fijamente, sus ojos negros parecían haber absorbido las estrellas.

-No-

Fue lo único que dijo pero fue suficiente, en la infinidad de sus iris pude ver palabras no dichas pero que estaban allí, palabras que conocía bien porque estas eran las mismas que me gritaba mi corazón cada vez que estaba con él.

Me abalancé a su cuerpo y lo bese, profundamente, largo y tendido, sin intenciones lujuriosas detrás, solo un beso que reflejaba mis sentimientos y él lo correspondió sin reproches. Lo único que logró separarnos fue un toque frio en nuestras mejillas. Miré al cielo y pude ver como pequeños copos de nieve caían como si llovieran estrellas. Era hermoso y se sentía diferente a las demás, como si ahora todo el mundo brillara.

Kanda tomó mi barbilla para llamar mi atención y me miro con una tenue sonrisa –Feliz inicio de invierno- dijo antes de volver a besarme.


End file.
